Running
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a tough girl, but when faced with the one thing that literally destroyed her, will she finally cope with the reality or push away the one person who truly loves her. Is she ready to move on or will she just keep running?
1. Right Where You Left Them

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! So.. i know i have 2 unfinished stories BUT i have been wanting to do this FOR a LONG TIME! So this is my very first QUICK FIC! This part is EXTREMELY short, I wanted to continue but I wanted to save it. anyways here is a little taste of what to expect! REVIEW!**

Three years ago, I knew who I was going to be. Head cheerleader, the star quarterback at my side, us being prom king and queen, and ruling the school. How could my life change completely in just two years? Now I'm off the cheer leading squad, just got dumped by the quarterback, lost prom queen to a boy, and I'm in the glee club. I know everything happens for a reason, but… why?

I just need to focus on myself. I've wanted someone to love me so badly I think it has to do with the fact that I let Puck knock me up last year. Next year, I'm staying single. No cute blonde boys are going to change my mind this time! I'm going to be independent for once, make myself happy.

I open up this years Thunderclap and flip to the Cherrios section. I have to get back on the cheerios. If I'm going to be alone all next year, I'm going to need the self of steam boost because glee club just isn't going to cut it.

I hear laughter and I look up to see Finn and Rachel playing tonsil hockey. I can't help but be jealous of her. I mean what does she have that I don't? I probably shouldn't be this mad over Finn dumping me, I kind of expected it to happen eventually. I guess that's what happens when you date someone who's in love with someone else.

I sigh and close the yearbook resting my head on the table. Is it too much to ask for someone to love me? Not because of my looks or my popularity…well when I had it. I just wish I could find a guy that will look at me the way Finn looks at Rachel. Tell me I'm beautiful, not hot. I want a guy who can make me laugh, make me feel good about myself for once. I want a guy to tell me he loves me, and not because I just had his baby or because he just broke up with me, but because he really does.

I hear Finn's goofy laugh, followed by Rachel's even more annoying laugh. Ugh, they are so disgustingly in love its nauseating. I stand up and march out of the library and head for the choir room for the last meeting before summer vacation.

I turn the corner and bump into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I look up and see it's Puck. "Oh… sorry."

I try move around him, but he grabs my arm holding me in place. "Quinn… Long time no talk"

I don't turn around, just staying in place. "Can we just… not? We are going to be late for Glee Club."

Attempting to pull my arm free, his grip tightens. "Quinn…"

I turn around sighing in frustration. "What is it Puck?"

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks towards the ground. "How are you?"

He looks up at me slowly, as if he is being cautious to my reaction. "Umm, fine."

He lets out a long breath and looks me in the eyes like he is studying them. "When are you going to stop pushing me away? I mean we have barely spoken since Beth-"

"Don't Puck!" I cross my arms across my chest. "Just… don't."

Wiping his hands over his face. "God damn it Quinn!" I wince a little at the anger in his voice. "Why do you always run from your problems? It's been over a year since Beth and we still have yet to talk about it! After giving her away, after everything was said and done, I was broken. I think about you and Beth everyday and it kills me that after everything, the lies, the pain, the loss, that you still treat me like I'm nothing. Like I never meant anything to you. I know you were hurting after giving her up, so was I. I thought maybe you needed time, I gave that to you and in return I get kicked aside like dirt. Quinn, I lov-"

"No!" I turn and start walking the direction of the parking lot, wiping the tears that are falling.

"Fine. Run, run like you always do." I hear Puck yell from down the hall. I turn around. He looks so broken, so sad, it makes my heart clench. "Ya know the funny thing about running? No matter how fast or how far you run… your problems will always be there, right where you left them."

I swallow the knot that is lodged in my throat as he turns and walks away. I don't know why, but I just can't talk about it. It killed me, giving Beth to someone else and instead of copping with the pain, I pushed it away. I pushed Puck away. Puck and I, we can never commit to each other, and I'm scared of him. I'm scared of letting him have my heart because I know it would be so easy for him to crush it.

I mean even when I was pregnant he couldn't even commit. He can't commit, so I never gave him the opportunity, the honor of holding my heart. I wipe away the last few tears and rush out of the school. I know I have Glee, but I can't go in there, not like this.

**A/N: SO? what did you think? should i continue? Did you like it? Let me know! REVIEW! :D**


	2. Not So Bad, So Far

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Super busy with this crazy thing called life lol I hope you enjoy this part!**_

I stretch my limbs as I slowly open my eyes to the glowing sun that shines through my bedroom window. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes and I remember that its summer vacation. Three months free of school, of Finn and Rachel, of Sue, and of Puck. I hop out of bed and grab my robe and walk down stairs into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I open up the fridge and grab an apple, closing the fridge I see a note on the island counter. After rinsing the apple off I take a bite as I read the note.

_Quinnie,  
>I hope you didn't forget that you start work at the pool today.<br>I set you alarm for 10 so you can be up and to the pool by 11.  
>Won't be home till late so you'll have to fend for yourself.<br>Love you,  
>Mom.<em>

I finish my apple then head up to take a quick shower and get ready for my first day as a lifeguard at the community pool. It's kind of ironic because I have my own pool at my house, but my mother feels having a summer job would do me some good. The plus side is I will have a perfect tan and chilling by the pool all day? Not to bad of a job.

I grab my purse and lunch and run out of the door and into my red voltwagen beetle. I turn up the radio as I cruse down the street with the top down and the shades on. I pull into the parking lot and walk into the office. I say hello to my boss and toss my stuff into my locker and grab my whistle and red life float. Walking out into the warm sun, I climb up onto the lifeguard post and lounge for the few minutes before the pool opens.

I hear someone whistle and I look over so see a boy (he can't be any more than 13 years old) wink at me and lick his lips. I roll my eyes and groan. Of coarse I had to choose a job which drew more attention to myself, sitting around in a red two piece, not the best idea.

"Do I need to crack some skulls?" I freeze at the sound of Puck's voice.

I silently pray that he is here to swim and NOT to work. I look over at him, seeing him in army print trunks, I sigh in relief. "No, just an immature boy who can't control his hormones. Sound familiar?" My eyes wonder to his bare muscular chest and I gulp and quickly look away.

"I didn't know you were working here Quinn!" I look over to see Mike and Sam both in their swim trunks as well. Both bare chests look as if they were sculpted by the gods. I silently thank god that I was wearing sunglasses so the three boys couldn't notice my leering.

"Yeah, Mother's orders." Sam nods and heads off to lay his towel on a chair and dives into the pool. I still feel incredibly bad for how I treated Sam. I was such a bitch to such a sweet guy.

I look back at Mike and Puck. "Well it was good talking with you Quinn." Mike said as he followed Sam's path, tossing his towel down and jumping in.

I look out over the other side of the pool hoping Puck would feel awkward and just leave her alone. "So.." Of coarse not. "Why's Momma bear make you get a job? You certainly don't need it."

Still watching over all the people swimming in the pool. "She thinks it will be good for me."

There is a long silence and then I feel a splash and gasp as I look down to see puck emerge from the pool with a smile imprinted on his face. "Oops, sorry didn't mean to get you wet."

I scowl at him as his smile widens and I hear Mike and Sam both cracking up a few feet away. "Oh no worries _Noah_, its just water."

I hear a girl scream and I look over to see that pervy kid from earlier pushing girls into the pool. I blow into my whistle and yell at the boy to knock it off or he will be kicked out.

"Wow Quinn, you really are quite good at blowing that whistle." I look back down to see Puck floating on his back with his eyes closed. Looking back to the office to make sure my boss wasn't looking, I hit him hard on the chest with the red floating device. "OW! What the fuck Quinn?"

I blow my whistle even louder. "Sir, cussing is not allowed in this _family_ pool, don't like it? Leave."

He smiles. "Touché Fabray." I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair and try my best to ignore the boy who is incredibly hard to ignore.

I hear a few screams from behind me and I see Tina waving at Mike with a huge smile plastered on her face. Oh great not only do I have to deal with a super annoying Puck but also Mike and Tina, they are known for their extreme P.D.A.

"What's up Fabray?" I turn to the other side to see Santana and Brittany standing side by side, pinkies locked together.

"Hey Santana, Brittany." I give them a warm smile. I remember being best friends with these girls and now? Now were kind of in that awkward stage where we are working our way back from being enemies.

"Quinn, Why are you in the thrown? Are you the new Queen of the pool?" Santana smiles and I can't fight mine of my face either. I can honestly say that I have missed Brittany's little comments.

"I guess you can say that." I say as she starts bowing.

"So your working here this summer?" I take a deep breath. Is it really a huge deal that I, Quinn Fabray, has a job?

"Yeah, gives me something to do this summer. Plus I'll have an amazing tan." Santana Laughs.

"I wish I would have thought about this. I'm working at my dads doctors office answering phones. Turns out when he said I could get a boob job, he also said I'd have to work off the bills."

I laugh. "Well I'm just glad my dad left before he made me work off my nose job."

"Wait you had a nose job?" I look at the very extremely confused blonde.

"Yeah, I did." I used to be so ashamed of my old self and how I had to have surgery to feel good about myself. Now, I'm not so worried about what everyone thinks about me and that feels good.

"Well were gonna go lay out, talk to you later Q." Santana and Brittany walked off towards Mike, Tina, Sam, Puck, and now Finn and Rachel. I focus my attention on the other swimmers not only because its my job, but also because I couldn't shake the thought of why I wasn't invited to the pool party they were all having.

I manage to finish my entire shift without having to have another awkward talk with any of my fellow glee mates. I hop down from my post after, Jimmy, a nerdy guy that also works at the pool takes over, and start towards the office to change, grab my things, and leave.

After changing I grab my stuff, punch out, and walk out of the office. I was almost out of the pool area till I saw a small brunette walking towards me. "Hello Quinn."

I turn and look at her. "Hi, Rachel."

After a small silence she starts speaking again. "I just wanted to clarify that you were invited, we planned this at the last Glee meeting, but you weren't there. Some of the members called and texted but we never got a reply. I don't want you to think that you weren't invited because you are."

She smiled at me, but not in her 'I'm Rachel Berry Bitch' way. It was more of a 'I know how you feel' kind of a smile. "Oh, yeah sorry I haven't even looked at my phone."

She nodded slowly, the awkwardness was starting to take over and I was ready to run until she started to speak. "Would you like to join us?"

I looked over at the group of glee kids laughing and having a great time. I want so badly to be apart of that, but I don't know if I can. I've hurt to many people in that group, they don't want me there. "Why are you being nice to me?"

She laughed lightly. "Because even though it probably repulses you, I'm your friend, no matter what." She paused for a moment to flash her signature smile. "So come on! You don't have an excuse because I already know you have a swim suit!"

I look down and smile shyly. I hate to admit it, but if Rachel Berry was like this even thirty percent of the time, I could see us becoming good friends.

She grabs my hand and drags me to the group of my laughing glee mates. "Quinn!" Tina yells and skips over and engulfs me in a big hug. I wanted to come say hi, but I didn't want you to get in trouble."

I laughed. "Hi." I was a little taken back by her friendliness towards me. Brit comes up next and drags me over to where her and Santana where laying out.

I laugh as she lays out and extra towel she brought. It was a custom made towel with a giant picture of Lord Tubbington on it.

I spent the next two hours swimming and laughing with my friends. I liked the sound of that. Everyone was packing up all their things to leave since the pool was closing.

"How about a movie at my house?" Rachel asks the group of soon to be seniors.

"Berry, no. My house in one hour, its time to start this summer break with a bang!"

Everyone agrees to meet at the Lopez home for a Glee party. After saying a few short goodbyes I started walking towards my car.

"Quinn wait up!" I turn around to see Sam jogging towards me.

"Hi Sam. What's up?" I toss my bags in the trunk and slam it closed.

"Could I possibly get a ride home? I really hate asking but Mike and Tina are… ya know, probably the same with Finn and Rachel, and Puck, Santana, and Brittany are going to get booze so-"

I giggle lightly. "Of coarse Sam. Hop in." I look slightly past Sam to see Puck looking directly at me and I quickly turn back to Sam and open the door.

He smiles and we both jump into my little red car and I start off towards Sam's house. Sam's parents both ended up finding work so they are now renting a town house which isn't what they used to have but I beats the hell out of that motel room.

I don't know why I decided to bring it up but the guilt has been eating at me for months.

"I'm sorry Sam." The blonde boy turns his head from gazing out the window to looking at me.

"About what?" His face looked generally confused.

"About what I did to you. You didn't deserve any of that, you are such a great guy and I was a complete bitch to you. I'm so sorry." His face looks like he generally cared that I apologized.

"Thanks. And it's not true." I take a peak at him and then back to the road.

"What's not true?" I turn into his complex and park in front of his house.

"You being a bitch, its not true. What you did really hurt me, but your not a bitch Quinn."

I don't know what's going on with me, I'm usually this tough, show no emotions kind of girl, and here I am wiping tears off of my cheeks in front of a guy. "Thanks Sam. You're a great guy and who ever eventually gets to call you theirs is extremely lucky."

He smiles and wipes the tears from my cheeks and gives me a quick peck on my cheek. "I'll see you at Santana's later?"

I smile. "Yeah." He hops out and begins to walk away. "Sam?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride? Your house is on the way to Santana's so I could swing by and pick you up!" He smiles.

"Yeah that'd be great! Thanks Quinn, I'll see you soon!" I nod and start driving towards my house to get ready for this little glee party. This summer isn't as bad as I thought it would be, so far.

_**REVIEW! This story needs some lovin! So don't be shy! :)  
><strong>_


	3. The Birth Of A Bad Ass

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been REALLY busy but here is the next part :D  
>The song is Nothing Left To Lose by: The Pretty Reckless (Listen to it! It's a good one! and it helps understand this a little better :))<br>Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**_

After dropping Sam off I head home so I can eat, shower, and get ready for tonight. Pulling up to my house I see a familiar truck parked in front. I hop out of my car, grabbing my stuff, and walking up to my front door where one mohawked boy is sitting.

"What are you doing here Puck?" He stands up and shove his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to car pool to Santana's later." I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow.

"You could have just sent me a text asking. You didn't have to come to my house." He rolls his eyes and scuffs.

"Yeah well you don't reply to anything so.." I let out a frustrated breath.

"Whatever. I'm sorry Puck but I promised Sam I'd give him a ride." I walk past him and start trying to unlock the door.

"What so you guys dating again?" I turn around, keys still resting in the door knob.

"No, Puck, we are not dating. It is possible for a girl and a guy to be friends and just friends. I wouldn't expect you to understand that." I turn back to the door as I fumble with the keys.

"Well then it should be fine for me to catch a ride with you guys." I turn my head to look at him as I finally get my door open.

"Fine. I'll see you in and hour-"

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here?" I look at him like he is insane.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour!" I smile and go to shut the door when his foot stops me.

"Quinn, really?" I push the door open and cross my arms again.

"Yes, Puck really! I don't want you in my house. Besides my mom said no boys when she's not home."

"I'll stay in the living room I just can't go home right now." I sigh and let my head fall back.

"Fine! But you have to stay in the living room." I turn and walk into my house as he follows.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Look Puck, you can use the bathroom, you can get a drink, a snack, whatever but you are not allowed upstairs! Got it?" He holds up his hands.

"Yes mamn. I'll uh, be watching TV then." He turns on his heels and heads for the living room.

I groan and march up the stairs to my room and slam my door shut. I crawl on my bed and burry my face in my pillow and let out a scream. I roll over and try to calm my breathing.

God, why is he soo annoying? He goes out of his way to make my life a living hell. Why can't he just leave me alone so I can get on with my life? I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk and open a drawer pulling out a wristband, the wristband I wore when I delivered Beth. I clutch it to my chest and let a few tears fall as I remember the beautiful little baby that I gave up so I could…what? So I could be the pretty popular cheerleader? I kiss the wristband and place it safely back in it's place. I walk into my bathroom plugging in my ipod and blasting some female angst music.

Letting the hot water wash away all my worries, fears, and regrets. At least for the moment. I close my eyes and sing along to the song that hit's pretty close to home.

_Calling out sins just to pass the time,_

_My life goes by in the blink of an eye,_

_I know you want me,_

_I was only lookin for a friend_

_And everything I was,And everything I've become,_

_Just falls to the end and_

_Now I see that you and me were never meant,_

_Never meant to be now,_

_Now I'm lost somewhere,_

_Lost between Elvis and suicide,_

_Ever since the day we died, well_

_I've got nothing left to lose,_

_After Jesus and rock n' roll,_

_Couldn't save my immoral soul, well_

_I've got nothing left,_

_I've got nothing left to lose._

I step out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body. Wiping off the fog in the mirror I stare at my own reflection. I used to be able to look in the mirror without feeling terrible about myself. Everyone has flaws and trust me I had mine, but now? I can barely look at my self without wanting to cry. I screwed up so many times and have hurt way to many people. The thing about mistakes is, making them, is human. It's what you learn from them that counts.

I turn and peek out of the door to make sure that the coast is clear. This would be one of those many times that I wish my bedroom was connected to my bathroom. Being satisfied I hurry to my room and close the door quietly behind me.

After throwing my self together as quickly as possible. I walk down stairs and walk into the living room to see a sleeping Puck. I can't help but smile at how cute and innocent he looks.

I walk over to the side of the couch and tap him on the shoulder. "Puck." He doesn't even move so I slap his shoulder harder and yell. "PUCK!"

He opens one eye. "What the fuck Quinn?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Well you are sleeping on my couch and we need to leave for Santana's so… get up!"

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Sorry, your couch is insanely comfortable."

"Yeah I know. So can we go now? I told Sam I was on my way." He stretches his arms and I cant help but stare at how his muscles flex.

I turn and start walking towards the kitchen and grab a pen and paper and jot down a quick note to my mom letting her know I was going to Santana's.

Puck walks in and smiles. "We ready?"

I shake the weird feeling in my stomach away and nod. "Yep, let's go."

The drive to Sam's is quite awkward to say the least. Puck reaches to the radio and turns it down.

"So when did you start listening to this rebel music?" I sneak a quick look at him and turning back to the road.

"When I started relating to it." He nods his head slowly.

"Yeah you were jamming out in the shower." He lets out a low chuckle and I give him a disturbed look. "No! I heard from the living room. You had that music cranked up."

"Yeah well that's the way I like it." I can see a smile cross his lips and I have to bite my lip to stop from smiling.

We arrive at Sam's house and Sam is sitting on his front porch. I turn to Puck and he rolls his eyes. "I'll sit in the back."

Walking into Santana's house I can already tell this is definitely not a glee kids only party. There are over half of the football team and the cheerio's here. I sigh loudly as Sam nudges me.

"You alright?" I nod and he smiles. "You want something to drink?"

"No I'm not drinking tonight." He nods in approval.

"Alright well would you like for me to grab you a water or something?"

"Sure, thank you Sam." He leaves for the kitchen and I look around the house.

I get some up downs from some jocks and shoot them down just as quickly. I spot Santana yelling loudly while sitting on some guys laps next to the keg where Brittany happens to be doing a keg stand. I'm just glad this time she is wearing shorts, last time she flashed everyone her multi colored lace panties. I turn around and see Puck talking closely with Lindsey one of the younger cheerleaders. Even though I have no reason to be jealous, I am. I don't know why because I know Puck and I could never work. We are too damaged.

I turn around to walk in the opposite direction and bump into Sam, his Santana Lopez alcoholic mixture spilling all over my light blue dress. I gasp and Sam's jaw drops.

"Oh my gosh Quinn…I- I'm soo sorry!" I hear people start to laugh.

"It's it's fine." Someone grabs my hand and starts to drag me up the stairs.

Before I know it I'm in Santana's room. "Don't worry Q, you borrow some of my clothes!"

"Thanks Santana, but I think I'm just gonna go home." She stops looking through her closet.

"What? Why? You just got here!" I sit down on the side of her bed.

"I don't know I'm just not feeling this tonight." Santana grabs on of her little- and when I say little, I mean little- dresses and sits next to me.

"Look, I know you have had it rough, but you need to enjoy yourself. Stop punishing yourself for mistakes you made!"

"Thanks Santana." She hugs me, trying not to get red syrupy drink on her. "But I can't wear that!"

"Why? You have a killer body. Stop dressing like your from the Little House on the Prairie, and show off what your momma gave you!" And with that she left the room closing the door behind her. I pick up the dress she left lying down on the bed, it was black and simple.

I shrugged and tossed my now stained dress in the trash and put on the tiny dress. I NEVER wear black so it was really weird to see my self in all black. I'm not gonna lie, I look pretty damn hot. I finish cleaning up and make my way back down stairs to the party.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and I can feel everyone's eyes glued on me. I ignore all the catcalls and the death glares from all the girls and make my way back to Sam.

"Oh my god, Quinn you look-"

"I know it's very Santana." I laugh nervously as I pull at the bottom of the dress trying to make it longer.

"No, you look amazing!" I look up at him and his eyes are all over my body.

"Really? Thanks." His eyes not rest on my chest. "Sam?" I snap in front of his face.

"Oh sorry." He laughs nervously and I roll my eyes, boys will be boys.

I look over to my right to see Puck staring at me, his jaw practically on the floor. Yeah, I can definitely get used to this whole black clothes thing. I smile at him and he walks over to Sam and I.

"Wow Quinn, who would have thought the celibacy queen would be able to rock the sex god look."

"Well I slept with you didn't I? So I don't think I still hold that crown, but thanks." I start walking away. "You coming Sam?"

"Oh, yeah, of coarse." He starts to follow me and I turn my head towards Puck and raise an eyebrow towards him and continue on my way towards the keg.

_**A/N2: Uh, Oh, Is this the birth of our bad ass Quinnie? Hmmm I don't know we shall see! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading, but until next time….**_


	4. I Hate Thunder Storms

_**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I've been real busy but here is a chapter I think you all will enjoy! So DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**_

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" I shot straight up, my head pounding, my eyes blurry, and feeling nauseous. I blink a few times before looking over to see my mother standing at the end of my bed, arms crossed, and her scowling at me. "Do you want to explain to me why one Noah Puckerman carried you home a three o'clock this morning?"

I look around my room, everything seems to be in place. I look down to see I was still wearing Santana's dress. My mom clears her throat. "Umm, well-"

"I mean seriously Quinn, you would think that everything that happen when you were sixteen you would have learned, but no. How many times do you have to repeat the same mistake? Are you gonna wait until baby number two?"

I stare at here speechless. "I can't believe you said that…"

She runs her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighs deeply. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes. I thought after everything you would be my little Quinnie again. I thought you'd be better!"

I place two fingers on each temple, begging for my head to stop pounding. "I went to Santana's for a Glee party, but it ended up being a huge house party." I looked back up at her. "I'm sorry…"

She looked at me a moment more. "So am I. You're grounded!" She started for the door as I tried to protest. Turning around she smiled a smile that only meant bad things for me. "And you have to be at work in thirty minutes."

She left my room flipping her hair as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Finding the Advil, I took three and stuck my head under the sink trying to get my hair wet. Drying off my hair with a towel I looked in the mirror and boy did I look terrible! I practically had hung-over written on my fore head. Scrubbing of the smeared makeup, brushing my teeth, and quickly putting my hair in a French braid. I stripped down to nothing, throwing my red bikini on as well as my matching red shorts and my white tank top with the red cross in the center. Grabbing my bags, my keys, and the coffee my mom had set for me on the kitchen counter I was on my way out the door when I heard a light snore. I quickly turned to my left to see Puck past out on my couch.

My mom walked up next to me and chuckled. "Don't worry I told him to stay. I didn't want him driving home at three am." I nodded slowly and quickly left for work.

Having a hangover and having to sit out side in the sun with it blaring down on you and reflecting brightly off of the water was absolute torcher. The sunglasses didn't do didily squat for the harsh light. Thank fully the nausea went away and my head wasn't pounding quite so hard.

Hopping down for the guard post I was on my way to my car finishing, what seemed like the longest shift ever, when I saw Sam standing by my car.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Another pool get together?" He was smiling as I walked closer.

"No, I actually came to see if you wanted to grab a late lunch!" I nodded slowly.

"Oh, well I'm actually grounded. Turns out being carried home at three am isn't acceptable. I have to be home in about thirty minutes so.."

"A quick, late lunch?" He was smiling that charming smile that attracted me to him in the first place.

I smiled. "A quick lunch!" He smiled even wider and I walked over towards his moms mini van that he always drove.

We ended up grabbing a quick bite at a burger joint, now we were sitting in the parking lot of the pool. I looked over at him, he was finishing off his strawberry shake.

"So…" Sam said looking up from his empty cup. "How are you?"

I sighed. "Well after the nausea and the major headaches stopped? Alright."

"Last night was pretty crazy!" I looked at him. He was staring right back at me.

"Honestly? I don't remember much after the third round of beer pong." I let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah… you were.."

"You don't have to tell me! I'd really rather not know!" His face fell a little and he nodded slowly, looking down.

"Right…" I kept my eyes on him as he looked everywhere except at me.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" He looked ahead of him.

"Not really." He stood up, tucking one hand in his pocket. "I should go. I'll catch you later Quinn."

And with that he was climbing into the van and driving off. After sitting and staring at where he was once sitting, I got up and hopped in my car and drove off in the opposite direction of Sam.

I burst in to my house, having seen Puck's truck still sitting outside my house. I march into the living room where he is laughing at something on the T.V. "Umm hello?" I wave at him and he look over at me. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh hey Q, have you ever watched 'In Living Color'? It's hilarious!" I roll my eyes and walk over to the coffee table grabbing the remote and turn the TV off.

"Yes, Jim Carrey is hilarious! Now what are you still doing in my house?" He finishes chewing the chips that he stuffed into his mouth.

Wiping his hands on his pants he stands up and looks down at me. "Your mom said I could stay and wait for you to get off of work."

"Okay, and why is that?" He reaches out for my hand and I let him grab it.

"Quinn I really think we should talk… about Beth." I snatch my hand back away from him and cross my arms.

"I told you Puck, there is nothing to talk about." He tosses his hands in the air in frustration.

"When are you going to stop being a scared little girl and face the fact that we had a child together? Huh? You think you're the only one upset about losing the only good thing to come out of our sorry lives? Well your wrong because it kills me everyday to think of how she will never know her real parents. That we gave up on her before she even had a chance." I stand there with tears falling from my eyes as I watch him bare his heart to me. The pain in his eyes makes my heart break, if even possible.

He wipes the tears off of his face. "Please Quinn… just talk to me." He grabs my hands again and I let him. "I meant what I said at the hospital, that I love you."

A whole new set of tears fall as I take my hands back. "I think you should leave Puck."

I stare a the broken boy in front of me. I want to talk about Beth, I do. But I can't. It hurts to much.

He nods and grabs his things, brushing past me and slamming the door behind him. I slide down the wall and let the sobs spill out. Why do I keep doing this? If anyone would understand my pain it would be him, but no matter what I do I push him away further and further.

I hop up and fun into my room tearing open my desk drawer and grab the last thing I have that proves Beth was real. I clutch the hospital bracelet as I curl up on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up startled by the loud crash of the thunder storm rumbling through Lima. If there is one thing I hate, it's being home alone during a thunder storm. I check the lights and of coarse the powers out. I grab my phone and see a text from my mother saying she is stuck at work and wont be home till morning. Great!

I know I'll regret this later but I call the one person I can count on.

"Hello?" I take a deep breath.

"Hi Puck."

"Hey… what's up?" I close my eyes tight because it is painful to say.

"Can you come back over? Our powers out and thunder storms freak me out." I said it so fast I wonder if he will ask for me to repeat.

"Are you going to yell and kick me out again?"

"I don't know are you going to stalk my house for the next few days?"

"I don't know probably." I sigh.

Another bang of thunder hits and I let out a scream. "Puck please!"

"Oh I love it when you beg!" I roll my eyes.

"Fine I'll just call Sam! At least he won't make fun of me!"

"No, no, no! I'm on my way!"

I sigh in relief. "Okay I'll be waiting, hurry!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Oh and Puck?" There is a pause and I wonder if he already hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Quinn" I smile and end the call pulling the comforter closer to my body.

Another flash of lightning strikes followed by a crack of thunder. I duck under the comforter.

I hear Puck enter my house. "Quinn? I'm here."

I jump out of bed and race down stairs. "Thank you so much for coming!… where are you?"

"I'm right here." I look over to where his voice was coming from but I cant see a thing. It was so dark I couldn't see anything.

"Lets find a flash light then we can light some candles and the fireplace!" I start feeling the wall towards the kitchen.

"Ohh candles and a fireplace? How romantic!" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Don't even think about it Puckerman!" I hear him laugh and I shake my head in annoyance.

Finally locating the flash lights, I toss one to Puck and I start lighting candles while Puck works on the fireplace.

A good twenty minutes later everything with a wick is lit and there is a soft glow gracing my living room and kitchen. I grab some blankets and we sit by the fire eating sandwiches I made in silence.

The loud boom of the thunder sends me into Pucks arms. After I'm not freaking out about the thunder, I'm scrabbling out of his arms and back to my place on the floor. "sorry." I mumble quietly.

"It's okay Quinn. I'm here." He smiles a friendly smile and I know he isn't being that crude and disgusting Puck that annoys the shit out of me, but the amazing and kind one that I love- or loved.

I clear my throat attempting to clear the awkward silence that surrounds us. "So, I have a question."

He finishes his sandwich and wipes his mouth free of crumbs. "Okay go ahead."

"So I had lunch with Sam today and-" he scuffs and rolls his eyes. "Can I ask my question or are you going to sit here and judge me?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry go ahead."

"As I was saying, I had lunch with Sam today and he was acting really weird. Especially when I brought up the party and how I didn't want to know what had happened… What did happen?"

He is looking away from me and into the warm fire in front of us. "Well you were attached to Sam's hip the entire time…"

"Okay… so what's so bad about that?" He looks at me.

"When I said attached I meant grinding your hips in to his." I gasp in shock, covering my mouth.

"I slept with Sam?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"No but I'm one hundred percent sure you would have if I didn't carry you out of there." I burry my head in my hands.

"Oh my gosh! That's why he was acting weird! He thinks it meant something?" I shake my head while they are still covering my eyes.

"Probably. I wouldn't worry about it too much. You were in a drunken haze." I look up at him and he is still looking at the roaring fire.

I turn my attention to the fire as well and take comfort in the silence and the sound of the rain hitting the roof. "I love the rain… if only thunder didn't have to exist."

It's quite like that for a little while longer. "Do you?"

I turn my attention to Puck, he is looking at me. "Do I what?"

"Like Sam?" My eye brows rise in the surprise of the question.

"Um yeah I do like Sam, but not in that way." He nods and turns his attention back to the flames. "I just want to be alone for a while ya know? Work on me before I pull another innocent boy into my world of drama."

He chuckles. "I know what you mean. I haven't hooked up with a girl for a whole week."

I laugh. "Wow! A whole week?"

He smiles and nods. "I know, make fun all you want, but a week is really good for me!"

"No I know! I'm happy for you!" He smiles and I smile back. "Wait! What about that whore of a Cherrio, Lindsay you were all over at the party?"

"Ahh so you were looking at me!"

"What? No I-"

"Then how did you know I was with her?" I try and find a good excuse, but the truth is that there isn't one.

I was blatantly staring at puck and Lindsey last night. I look down in defeat. "I was just judging you."

He lets out a laugh. "Yeah well that would make sense."

"Yeah.." I nod and take a sip of my water and curl farther into my blanket.

"Can I ask you a question now?" I look up at him and nod. He takes a breath. "Are you ever going to be ready to talk? I don't want to push you but I just want to know… will you?"

I stare into his eyes as I swallow down the not in my throat. "Someday."

He nods slowly. "Can I ask you another question?" I nod again, not trusting my voice to speak. "Do you wish we never… ya know… did it?"

I take a deep breath. "I used to… I used to hate you with every fiber of my being, but… It was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Our eyes lock again and I feel the salty water trail down my cheeks. He reaches over and wipes them away. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

I look down and twist my thumbs, trying to distract myself. "Yeah, me too."

"I think we should start fresh." I look up at him again. "Ya know, let the past be the past, at least until your ready and be friends." He smiles. "One thing I miss more than anything is being around you without you glaring at me."

I laugh lightly. "Yeah sorry. It was always easier to blame you…"

"I understand." I move over to him and hug him lightly.

"Thanks… for everything." I feel his arms wrap around me like he might never get a chance to be this close to me again.

I pull back slowly, looking into his eyes. I can feel his sweet breath on my lips, were both frozen. Neither one of us making a move, until I feel us both start to lead forward.

The front door bangs open and Puck and I back away, looking anywhere but at each other. "Quinn?"

I walk to the entry way to see my sister standing there. "Charlie?"

She drops her purse and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay! I know how terrified you are of storms so I rushed over, but traffic was terrible."

I back away. "Oh it's okay, I actually have a friend here for company."

She turns and see's Puck standing in the living room. "Oh hi!" She walks over, hand extended, and smile wide. "Charlie Fabray, I'm Quinnie's older sister."

I roll my eyes. Of coarse she has to use Quinnie. "Nice to meet you! I'm Puck."

Charlie shakes his hand. "Puck? That's an interesting name."

"Oh well it's a nickname. My name is Noah Puckerman, but I hate so I use Puck instead." She just stares at him for a second.

"Huh, I think Noah is a beautiful name." Puck nods in agreement.

"Exactly. And there is nothing beautiful about me." He smiles politely and my sister turns towards the kitchen hollering about how she would kill for a Latte.

"Sorry about my sister. She was born with out a filter." Puck laughs and I join in letting out a slight chuckle.

"Well I should head out since Charlie is here and my mom is probably freaking." I nod and smile.

"Yeah, of coarse!" He smiles and nods again before heading for the door.

"Bye Q." I smile and wave as he opens the front door.

"Bye Puck. and thanks again." He just nods and closes the door behind him.

I take a long sigh. I can't decide whether I'm grateful for Charlie's interruption or extremely pissed. I shake off that scary thought and head for the kitchen where my sister disappeared to.

_**A/N2: SO what did you think? I hope you all liked this part! Please review with your thoughts and suggestions! :D UNTIL NEXT TIME…**_


	5. I Need You

Things are finally starting to work out for me. I still have yet to talk to Sam and I'm still grounded, but Puck and I have actually been getting along. We talk everyday about anything and everything but the one topic that is off limits… for now.

The problem between Puck and I was always trust, but now I feel like I can trust him. Like no matter what happens, he will do anything for me, that he will always be there for me.

Now this is a curse in it's own miracle!

Instead of fighting him, I'm fighting myself. On one hand, he is becoming my best friend… and on the other he is sneaking his way back into my heart and I'm wanting him all over again.

We never discussed the almost kiss that happened a few days ago. I'm relieved that we could just forget about it. But I'm also a little disappointed, like it didn't mean anything to him. At least not nearly as much as it would've to me. The last thing I need is for things between us to get awkward, kind of like how things are with Sam right now.

Yesterday I was working at the pool and everyone from glee club showed up for a swim. I tried to talk to Sam on my break and he totally gave me the cold shoulder! UGH! I hate how girls are supposedly labeled the over dramatic ones when its clearly the boys! Why can't he just talk to me? It's not like we really did anything and if he really likes me he would talk to me.

That's how I found my self sitting outside Sam's house. I've been staring at the door for like thirty minutes and haven't gotten enough guts to even get out of the car. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the front seat, slamming the door behind me, I marched straight to the door and knocked.

The door opens and it's Sam's little sister, Stacy. "Quinn! Hi!"

I smile sweetly. "Hi Stacy! How are you?"

She walks forward and gives me a hug around my legs. "I missed you! Why don't you come over and play with me anymore? Do you hate me?"

I bend down so that I was her height. "Of coarse not! I miss you too, so much!"

"Stacy! What did I tell you about answering-" I looked up to see Sam standing there, a shocked look gracing his features. "the door."

I stand up. "Hi."

"What are you doing here Quinn?" I think Stacy could feel the tension building between me and Sam, because she said a quite goodbye and walked back into the house.

"Well you've been avoiding me… and I'd like to know why. Did I do something wrong?" He scuffs rolling his eyes.

"You know, you'd think I would've learned the first time around."

I furrow my brow. "What do you mean?"

"Do we really need to revisit how you cheated on me with Finn?" He looked mad, annoyed, but most of all hurt.

I looked down feeling terrible. "Sam… what I did to you was terrible." I look up and into his eyes. "You were so amazing and nice to me and I threw it away for nothing.. And I am truly sorry."

He doesn't say anything so I continue. "Then with the party… I-I was drunk. I don't even remember what happened. If I led you on… I'm sorry." I walk a few steps forward so I'm standing right in front of him. "You are an amazing guy but-"

"Yeah yeah I know. You don't like me like-"

"No! I like you Sam! I do!" I pause, taking a breath. "I just need to be alone right now… I need to find myself again… before I drag another innocent boy into my craziness." I smile at him as he smiles back.

"I get it… I understand!" he pulls me in for a hug and I sigh in relief and hug him back. "I just want you to be happy Quinn."

"yeah… me too."

After a few games of bowling and ping pong on the wii, I left the Evans house and drove back to my house in a great mood.

Skipping up the walkway and into the house, singing the song I was listening to in the car. "Mom! You home?"

I walked into the kitchen to see a note from my mother.

_Quinnie,_

_I know I promised mother, daughter night, but I got called to a housing convention and had to jump on a plane to New Jersey.I'll be home in a few me when you see this.I love you._

_Mom. _

I roll my eyes, crumpling up the note and tossing it into the trash. Of coarse she would cancel yet again for her stupid job! Whatever, I'm not gonna sit around like a loser I'm gonna have a girls night… with just me.

I hopped in the shower, singing along to the music that was blasting from my ihome. I quickly changed into my pajamas and slipped on my slippers. I walked into the bathroom to toss my blonde hair into and little pony and shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. On my way I grabbed a few girly movies and all the nail polish I could find. I threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and walked to the living room. I popped in 'Pretty Woman', one of my favorite movies ever! (I mean come on its a prostitute and a business man! If that's not love, I don't know what is.) I tossed a few pillows and blankets on the couch and fired up the TV. The microwave dinged so I left to grab the buttery delicious treat. Only when I was half way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I walked over to the door and opening it to see Puck. "Hey."

His head was down and his hands in his pockets. "Sorry to bother you… I just- I didn't know where else to go."

He was starting to scare me. "Noah… What's wrong?" I walk up to him and he lifted his head so I could see his face. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oh my God, Noah what happened!"

His lips were busted and bleeding, he had a swollen black eye, and a few gashes on his face. I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into my house, closing the door behind me. I escorted him to the living room and sat him on the couch. I ran to the hall closet grabbing all the medical supplies I could find. Grabbing some wet washcloths on the way I sat everything down on the table, pushing all my girly crap to the floor. I knelt down in front of him on the floor, grabbing a rag.

Seeing his face in the light, I could tell he was beat up, bad. And not just physically, but emotionally as well. I took the warm wet rag and started carefully cleaning his cuts.

"What happened?" I whispered. If he doesn't want to talk about it… I don't want to force him.

He sits there silently, letting me wipe away the blood. Puck has never really been one to talk about feelings except when it comes to Beth so his refusal to talk didn't surprise me.

A single tear falls from his eyes and he looks up into my eyes. I swallow hard trying to force the tears from appearing in my eyes too. "my dad… he-" he chocked out before putting his head into his hands, letting the tears fall freely.

I get up and sit next to him, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I felt my own hot tears travel down my cheeks as I rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay." I whispered.

I sat there with him in my arms. He was so vulnerable, so fragile, a side of him I've never seen. A part I never even knew existed.

He cleared he throat and wiped the rest of the tears from his face. "My dad… he-" He shook his head and looked down. "Did you know my dad has been addicted to cocaine for the past year?" I shake my head no. "Well he has. I didn't tell anyone… who wants an addict for a father?" He scuffs. "Well my dads an addict, a dead beat, and beats his own wife…" I gasp and place my hand over my mouth as tears start to pour down my cheeks.

"I came home and my little sister was screaming and crying in the corner… my mom was on the floor unconscious, and my dad… that bastard was sitting on the couch prepping a line." He stands up and turns around. "That asshole beats the shit out of my mom, with my sister in the room, and then goes on with his miserable excuse for a life."

"Your sister? Did he..?" He shook his head no and I sighed in relief.

"If he did he would be dead and I would be the one in jail." He runs a hand through is Mohawk.

"So he's in jail now?" He looks at me and nods. "How's you mom?"

He sits back down next to me. "She's okay. She has a broken arm, two broken ribs, and bumps and bruises, but she'll be okay."

I grab his hands. "Your dad hit you?"

His eyes flashed to mine and then back down. "Turns out fighting your own father is much harder than you'd think. After I walked in and saw what was going on I just saw red and wanted to kill him." He looks back up into my eyes. "I would have killed him."

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you. If you need anything just ask okay?" He nods and I finish bandaging up the cut on his forehead. "You are welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

He looks up at me and smiles weakly. "Thanks I appreciate it… all of this. But could you not tell anyone about this? I like to keep my personal life …personal."

I nod and get up from the couch. "Well there are plenty of blankets and pillows out here… I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I smile weakly and start to walk up to my room. "Quinn?"

I turn around to see Puck walk out of the living room. "Yes?"

"Could I… can I sleep with you in your room? I just don't want to be alone right now…." I nod and hold my hand out for him and lead him up to my room.

The last time Puck was in my room he'd taken my virginity and gotten me pregnant. I pulled the covers down and crawled in my bed. Puck took off his blood stained shirt, and tossed his pants in the corner, leaving him in his boxers. I swallowed hard as he climbed in my bed laying down staring at the ceiling.

I clicked off the lamp on my bedside table and laid down as well. A few minutes past and neither one of us moved. I turned to see if he was asleep yet, still wide awake. I see a tear make its way down the side if his face. Sliding over to him, I rest my head on his shoulder and hold him by his waist. He looks down at me for a second before wrapping his arms around me. It felt so good to be this close to him again. If I could erase all the bad, I would stay like this forever.

"Quinn?" I look up into his sad hazel eyes. "Thank you." and then he softly places his lips on mine. It's sweet and perfect. When he pulls away and smiles at me, I feel that weird feeling in my stomach. I smile back and whisper 'you're welcome' and a 'goodnight'.

I nestled back into his neck and fell asleep.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY SAD BUT THIS IS PUCK AND QUINN, IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT WITHOUT THAT DRAMA! :) COMMENTS? REVIEWS?**


	6. I Want You

**A/N: HEY ALL! :D HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER TO RUNNING! YAY! IT'S NOT TOO EXCITING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS A LOT MORE FUN! ALSO THATNKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND ALERTS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

I have to say that one of the best feelings in life are stretching after a goodnights rest. Still under the covers, warm, and comfy. I stretch my arms out to feel a muscular body next to mine. I open my eyes slowly and look over to see Puck sleeping soundly. I smile at how peaceful he looks, and the little snore that's escaping his mouth. I sit up on my elbows and look at him. I run my fingers over a bruise that is stained on his arm. I lean down and place a soft his on the purple spot.

"Ya know" I hear a sleepy and husky voice and look up to see Puck smiling, eyes still closed. "My lips are up here."

I smile and a blush covers my cheeks. "How are you feeling?" I whisper, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Surprisingly good." He smiled sleepily at me.

I smiled back and bit my lip. "You hungry?"

His eyes finally open. "Bacon?"

I laugh. "Of coarse!" I sit up and stretch some more. "I'll go start breakfast if you wanna relax or shower. Whatever you want, I'll toss your clothes in the wash."

He sits up and winces a little. "I can help you make breakfast."

I raise my eyebrows. "Noah Puckerman is gonna help me make breakfast?"

"Hey! Don't sound to surprised!" He stands up and I can help but let my eyes wonder. "Remember when I helped you make cup cakes sophomore year?"

I laugh and start walking down to the kitchen. "You didn't help! You just made a huge mess and left me to clean it!"

I open the fridge and pull out the needed ingredients. "Actually you started the food fight, so if you're gonna blame someone, blame yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I turn an look at him. "Just no food fights today! I really don't feel like cleaning this entire kitchen on my day off."

He nods and we start making breakfast.

Puck groans. "These are literally the best waffles I have ever had!"

I laugh. "It's my grandma's recipe."

"Can I tell you something?" I nod and take a bite of my bacon. "You know the cupcakes I made for Artie's bus?" I nod again. "It wasn't my grandmas recipe…"

I furrow my brow. "Then what was it? Because I can guarantee you are no cake boss!"

He chuckles. "Well I just got some help from and old friend named maryjane."

I gasp. "Puck! You did not put weed in those cupcakes!"

"I really wanted to prove to you that I could support you and… yeah"

I laugh and shake my head. "You are something else you know that!"

He shrugs. "I gotta do what I've gotta do. And if that means giving the entire school the munchies… then I will."

I wipe my hands off on my napkin. "You're a pretty great guy, you know that? Well when you not trying to be a bad ass rock star." I smile.

"My mom thinks so too." He smiles and I shove him lightly.

"You're weird!" I pick up both of our plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Well, I'm going to hop in the shower… if you want to shower you're welcome to."

A smile spreads across his face. "With you?"

I roll my eyes. "No! In the guest bathroom!" I walk past him. "Towels are in the hall closet and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." I holler back at him as I reach the laundry room.

"Now are you sure about that shower because-" I start walking up the stairs to my room.

"No Puck!" I laugh as I grab my towel and head into my bathroom.

After a nice hot and relaxing shower, I tip toe back into my room and quickly change into a summer dress. I open my door while towel drying my hair, to a wet Puck only wrapped in a towel around his waist.

"Hey… where are my clothes?" I break my eyes away from his glistening chest and clear my throat.

"Um.. Here let me go and grab them for you!" I smile and quickly run down the stairs and grab is dry, warm clothes. I walk back up the stairs and find Puck in my room. "Here are your clothes."

I hand his clothes over and he takes them. "Thanks."

Our eyes lock and he licks his lips. I bite my lip and turn around. "I'll let you get changed." I close the door behind me, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I smile to myself and walk into the bathroom and start blow-drying my hair.

It takes me about thirty minutes to get ready, and as I walk back into my bedroom I see puck laying on my bed looking at the only picture of Beth I own, a sonogram.

I hop on the bed next to him. "So what would you like to do today?"

He sets the picture back on my bedside table. "Well I-"

"Unless you already have plans!" I say quickly so he knows he doesn't _have _to hangout with me.

"I was going to say, we should hang out with the others from glee." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh! Are you sure you want to hang… with everything that… um" I look down not knowing how to word this.

"Don't worry about it! I'll just say I got into a fight with some pansy, problem solved." I nod.

"What about your mom? Do you want to go and see her?" He looks down and shakes his head no.

"She said she doesn't want to see me for a while." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Wait what?" He sighs and looks up at me.

"She was pretty pissed that I fought my dad and sent him to jail… she is kind of blaming me for what happened."

"Are you serious!" I don't know what made me _so_ mad, but I was ready to got rip his mom a new one. "Why!"

He scuffs. "Who the fuck knows." He runs his hand over his Mohawk. "She's in denial. She doesn't want to believe the dude is a piece of shit."

"God Puck! I'm so sorry! You are welcome to stay here as long as you need! We can set up the guest room for you if you need."

He nods. "Yeah your mom probably wont like me sleeping in your bed would she?"

I smile and shake my head no. "But she wont be home for a few days so you are welcome to sleep in my room until she gets back."

He smiles. "Thanks again Quinn. I really appreciate it! I'm going to make it up to you someday, I promise!"

I shrug. "No need. Just helping out a friend."

"so… did I just hear your mom is out of town for a few days?" I hop off of my bed and go over to my closet looking for some shoes.

"Yep, that's what I said!" I grab some cute wedges that match my dress and walk back to the side of the bed. "Why?"

"How would you feel about a little house party?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Really Puck?" He sits up on my bed.

"What? It's a great idea! We can invite over the club and have a small party!" I stare at him for a minute.

"Just the glee club and you'll help me clean up afterwards?" He stands up and grabs both of my hands.

"I promise you." He smiles that cute little smirk.

"Fine. But were going to your house to get your things. You smell like some sort of flower." He lifts his shirt to his nose and smells.

"Hey its not my fault the only soap you have in this house is chick stuff." I roll my eyes and head for the front door.

After the quick trip to his house for him to grab clothes, toiletries, and other things we made it back to my house so we can get it ready for our guests.

"I say we just order some pizzas, well have beer and some hard alcohol. Problem solved!" I finish wiping down the kitchen counters. "Why are you even cleaning the kitchen anyways? It's not like anyone will be in here."

"Because, people _will_ be in here and I don't want it to be dirty!" he rolls his eyes and mutters 'chicks'.

"Okay well I told everyone to bring their swimming suits so we can swim and hot tub!" he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such and dork!" I laugh as I toss the washcloth in the sink. "Okay do me a favor? Got up the hall closet and grab all the towels and take them out by the pool!"

He nods, saluting me and jogs off to get the towels.

I quickly pull out my phone and dial my mothers number. "Hey mom."

"Quinnie! Honey, you didn't call last night! I got a little worried!"

I sigh. "I know I fell asleep pretty early. So when are you coming home so we can have our mother daughter night?"

I can hear her talking to someone in the background. "Umm a few days Quinn."

"Yeah, but how many days is a few?"

She sighs loudly. "I'll be back in two or three days okay honey?"

"Yeah.." She starts talking to someone on the other end.

"Okay Quinnie, I love you. I have to go. I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye mom." I hang up and toss my phone on the counter. Ever since my dad left (or got kicked out) she never has time for me. Maybe that's because now she is the primary provider. I sigh and lean up against the counter and rub my face with my hands.

"Okay, towels are outside and ready to be used! I don't think we need that many- Quinn are you okay?"

I wipe the stray tear away quickly before looking up and plastering on the fake smile I use too much. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure? You know I can see right through that fake Fabray smile right?"

I smile weakly and look down. He lifts my face up to look into his eyes. We just stare and each other for a moment before I lean forward and place my lips on his.

I honestly don't know what made me do it. I know I've been wanting to kiss him for a while now, and really kiss him.

For a moment, I panic thinking he doesn't feel the same way until he cups my face into his hands and pulls me closer.

I deepen the kiss as much as I can without hurting his still busted lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him just _that_ much closer.

We break away after a moment. Our breathing is a little heavy and our lips a little pink. "I'm sorry. I-"

He cuts me off with another kiss, backing me up until I was pinned between the counter and him. He pulls away, looking into my eyes.

Kissing me lightly once more, he whispers. "Don't be."

I smile and pull him down for another kiss, this time a little more aggressive and passionate. His hands travel down my body until they are on my hips. He moves them to my ass and then to my thighs, lifting me and placing my on the counter. I spread my legs so he can stand in-between them and closer to me.

I pull away and lean my head forward so our foreheads are touching. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He mutters through his heavy breathing.

I smile. "I've wanted you to do that for forever." He smiles and places one final kiss on my lips and backs away.

"I guess we should finish getting this place ready." I grab his hand and hop off the counter top.

"I suppose we should." I smile and he smiles right back.

**A/N2: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE ALL THOUGHTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISUM, AND IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
